With Child
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: Since when was Macy Misa with child?" JONAS ONE SHOT. nick/macy


**the idea has been boucing around in my head for awhile and i finally decided to write it!**

**i dont own the show or people.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_How am I going to explain this? Well I mean I know how it happened but still! We just got engaged- how are we supposed handle something like this?!"_

Macy Misa's mind was racing with many thoughts as she drove away from the hospital. As she drove down the road Macy almost missed her turn, but then again the twenty-three year old just received the most exciting yet scary news of her life- _she was pregnant._ It wasn't just any pregnancy though. Macy was pregnant with the child of a Jonas member; Nick to be specific.

"She better be home." Macy said as she pulled into Stella's driveway. Quickly Macy made her way to the door and knocked continuously until Stella came to the door.

"What's wrong Macy?" Stella asked as she ushered her best friend into her living room.

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"Because I've known you since the first grade remember?" Stella replied as she sat down next to Macy on the couch." I haven't seen you this upset since- actually I've never seen you this upset before. Did Nick do something? Oh so help me, if that boy cheated on you-"

"Stella calm down! I haven't even told you anything yet." Macy interrupted as she took Stella's cell phone before she had the chance to call Nick.

"Well what is it Mace?"

"You know how I thought I had the flu-"

"Oh god! Please don't tell me you have cancer or something-"

"Stella!"

"Ok I'll shut up."

"Anyways, I went to the doctor's today and they said it wasn't the flu…" Macy trailed off.

"So that's good isn't it?" Stella couldn't tell if Macy happy or sad she didn't have the flu." Macy what aren't you telling-"

"I'm pregnant!" Macy shouted as her emotions took over her and tears flowed from her eyes." W-what am I going to do Stella? I mean Nick and I wanted to wait until we were married at least a year before we had kids! And now he's getting ready to go on tour…"

"I'm going to be an aunt! Your baby is going to have the cutest clothes!" Stella exclaimed then calmed down once she looked at Macy." He's going to love you and that baby regardless if you're married or not."

"You don't understand Stella, when we made that plan Nick was very serious about sticking to it." Macy said as she tried to hold back her tears." You know how he likes to plan things out…"

"Well those plans are going to change." Stella announced as she dabbed away Macy's tears." But first let's fix your makeup."

"I must look awful." Macy said as she laughed softly while Stella redid her mascara.

"No you don't. Actually you look like you already have that glow pregnant women always have." Stella said as she put away her mascara." How far along are you? Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"No the doctor said I was only about two months along." Macy said as she laid a hand on her stomach, letting out a deep sigh."Well I better get home so I can tell Nick."

"I'm coming with you."

"How are you going to get home?" Macy asked as she stood up.

"Joe is at your house with Nick and Kevin finalizing their tour." Stella answered as she grabbed her purse.

"Great…" Macy let out a cry of frustration." Now everybody is going to see his reaction!"

"Don't worry Macy everything will be fine, and if not then I'll kick Nick's ass."

"Thanks Stella." Macy laughed as they walked out the door." Hopefully you won't have to do that."

**_*_**

"I'm totally kicking your butt Kevin!" A twenty-four year old Joe shouted as he played guitar hero with his older brother.

"You never have and you never will!" A twenty- six year old Kevin called out as he hit his whammy bar." Nice try little brother, nice try."

"Guys we're supposed to be getting ready for the tour, not playing guitar hero; especially when Joe is clearly getting his butt kicked by Kevin." A twenty-three year old Nick said as he walked into his living room.

"Playing a guitar is practice." Joe said as he missed a note and mumbled something about running over Kevin with a unicycle.

"Not when it's plastic it isn't." Nick replied as he continued to watch them play." Joe you know Kevin is going to win so why do you even bother?"

"Fun sucker."

"Ha! Still undefeated!" Kevin said as the game ended." Hey Nick is Macy feeling any better?"

"Yeah she's doing better this week." Nick said as he sat on the couch." She went to the doctor today; she should have been back by now."

"Dude you worry way too much." Joe said he put down his "guitar" and sat down beside Nick."Knowing Macy she's probably at stopped my place to talk to Stella."

"Your right it's just that she's been sick lately and-"

"Of course this would be their idea of getting ready for a major tour." Stella said as she and Macy walked in the house, noticing that guitar hero was on the television.

"I'll have you know that it was your child and my brother that were playing, not me." Nate said as he moved to give greet Macy.

"I resent that remark Nicholas!"

"What did the doctor tell you?" Nick asked he placed his hands on Macy's waist."Was it the flu?"

"Nope!" Macy said as her voice cracked._"Why does that always happen when I'm nervous?"_ Macy made a quick mental note to work on that.

"Mace what aren't you telling me?"

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" Macy whispered as she dodged Nick's gaze. She didn't even wait for his response before she headed for the kitchen.

"I want to hear-"

"Joseph Adam…"

"Fine."

"Dude you are so whipped!"

As she lead Nick into the kitchen Macy couldn't help but laugh at Joe and Stella."Those two are hilarious…"

"They are." Nick said as he focused on the girl before him." What is it Mace? Is it something worse than the flu?"

"I…it depends on how you look at it really." Macy said as she felt tears threatening to fall.

"Whatever it is you can tell me Macy. You know that right?" Nick said wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Macy whispered softly.

"Baby I didn't hear you-"

"Damnit Nick I said that I am pregnant." Macy snapped as her tears flowed freely.

"Macy are you-"

"I know, I know! We supposed to wait until we're married but that didn't happen and now you're getting ready to go on tour too- I'm so sorry Nick I didn't mean to get pregnant…" Macy said and then ran up stairs, leaving Nick speechless.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Stella yelled as she walked into the kitchen with Kevin and Joe right behind her.

"I didn't say anything! She told me she was pregnant and how she was sorry…" Nate said as it finally hit him, eyes going wide." Macy's pregnant; I'm going to be a dad…"

"The only reason she freaked is because of some plan you guys had about marriage and because she knows how you like to plan things." Stella replied softening her voice."She thinks you won't want the baby Nick…"

"What?"

"Since when was Macy Misa with child?"

Nick rolled his eyes at his brothers and proceeded to follow his fiancé up the stairs, knowing he needed to explain things to her. As he approached their bedroom door Nick had many different scenarios running through his mind." Bab- Macy can I come in?"

All Nick got was a cry in response. Right away he opened the door to reveal a red, puffy eyed Macy sitting down and clutching the stuffed teddy bear he got her when they first started dating.

"Macy why would you think I wouldn't want the baby, _our baby._" Nick asked as he sat beside Macy on the bed. It broke his heart that he led her to think that.

"Well after you proposed we started planning for-"

"Screw the plan Macy. All that I care about is you and the baby."

Macy shook her head in disbelief." But Nick we wanted to wait until we were married before we had kids."

"I'm so sorry I let you think that, but honestly I don't care." Nick lifted Macy into lap and placed his hand on her stomach." Right now I'm only concerned with you and the baby."

"I love you." Macy said as she hugged Nick and then pulled away." Was I hearing things or did Kevin really say since when was Macy Misa with child?"'

All Nick could was laugh at Kevin said because he was so clouded with happiness- Macy wasn't sick she was pregnant and he couldn't be happier."Come on lets go back down stairs before they start thinking we're making another baby…not that I would mind."

"Nick!" Macy said as she slapped lightly on the arm while he lead out of the bed room and down the stairs.

"Congrats Macy!" Joes said as he enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Yeah who knew Nick would be the first one with child?"

Everyone just looked at Kevin. He couldn't help it though; it was the first time had a chance to use that phrase and he intends as much as he can.

* * *

R&R

megan


End file.
